


Revenge

by cloudytear



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 1320, DSMP, Ranboo - Freeform, TommyInnit - Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform, dream - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudytear/pseuds/cloudytear
Summary: Tommyinnit's Pov.all i can say is, I miss you tubbo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work on here, apologies if its bad ):   
> multiple chapters to be added

*sigh* Ever since i've been freed its always been "Ranboo" this, "Ranboo" that. It felt like my "friendship?" with Tubbo wasn't even there to begin with.. Its like i'm the background character of my own story. Things were just getting more lonelier and lonelier, And i cant even trust Ghostbur either..

Things were gonna change.  
Ill get my best friend back in no time. Ranboo doesn't understand what i've been through, the pain, the agony, stress, and don't even begin on dream. ive had enough with all this! i don't wanna deal with it any longer! Ranboo has to go.

Ill be the one to get rid of him.


	2. Pity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo comes to help Tommy but is pushed away  
>  Tommy's Pov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im trying to get better at writing, sorry its bad ):  
> give tips or ideas in the comments if you'd like.

*yawn* I wonder what Tubbo would be up to right now. Knowing its Tubbo, he's probably hanging out with that scum.. Im gonna check to see, but that does sound kinda weird to do.. I cant just be like, " Im gonna spy on Tubbo to make sure he's not with Ranboo".

That seems suspicious, so I guess i'm just gonna pretend i'm just strolling around. I don't think that it would be too hard to find him. *opens the door to the outside* I wonder if he's in Snowchester. That would be pretty likely I suppose. Or he's somewhere els- wait is that Ranboo? Whats he doing so close to my house?! It's like he did that on purpose, and which makes me furious.

"What do you want?" I ask, angrily.

"Hm? Oh yeah, sorry about that. I actually came here to tell you something." Ranboo says, awkwardly.

"Ugh, what did you wanna say?" practically rolling my eyes at him.

"I wanted to apologize. For the inconvenience you probably in right now. For your friend leaving you. For dream.. killing you." Ranboo says, with a worried expression.

"Out of everyone that can pity me, its you?! You only came in spite of reminding me of how miserable i am, Right? Now get lost!" I spit out, annoyed of how right he truly is.

"i just wanted to help.. but I suppose Ill leave now." Ranboo replies, almost instantly teleporting away.

I don't think that was really wrong of me to do, he probably didn't mean it either..


End file.
